matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Turv
Turv is a mountain troll and the troll prince. History Early History As a young boy, Turv was entranced by one of the high-born she-trolls, Graia. He begged his father to let him marry Graia and the two were betrothed. However the Troll King made Turv agree to wait until he was of mature age to marry Graia. As a prince, Turv enjoys a lot of leisure time and spends his day drinking and eating with his friends. He often encourages his friends to challenge each other, or some of the worker trolls, to mortal combat on the fighting platform. Troll Mountain (Episode I) Whent the dragger Düm learned of their forthcoming wedding and how upset Graia was as the prospect of marrying Turv, he went to Turv to ask that he not marry Graia and find another she-troll. However this made Turv furious, and challenged Düm to a fight on the Fighting Platform, however Düm instead fled from Troll Mountain. At this, Turv sent several warriors to pursue and kill him. Troll Mountain (Episode II) On the day of their wedding, Raf was caught trying to steal the mysterious disease's elixir, and the Troll King decided that he would be his wedding gift for Turv and Graia to feast upon. Shortly after Graia was brought into the Great Hall for the ceremony, Düm returned with a human prisoner to recompense his leaving to the King. However the Troll King decided to let Turv determine his fate, and, knowing he would need to appear benevolent to have his people's approval in the long run when he ascended to the throne, Turv agreed to forgive Düm's crimes. Soon though, Raf overheard Turv telling his cronies to have Düm taken to the Fighting Platform where he would fight and kill the dragger. Once the ceremony for the wedding started, the Troll King called for anyone to object to the marriage to do so. Unexpectedly, Raf challenged him to a fight, delaying Turv and Graia's marriage. Troll Mountain (Episode III) While Truv was engrossed in the battle between Raf and Grondo, Graia slipped away with Düm without the prince noticing. Soon Raf began following a plan laid out by Ko, killing Grondo and swinging back onto the mountain before moving to steal the elixir. With Düm having blocked their way up, Turv was among the many furious trolls who tried to intercept Raf, but failed, right before he blew up Troll Mountain's support, causing it to collapse. Turv was the only survivor, presumably having just outrun the crumbling mountain-peak, and was enraged because of the loss of both his home and would-have-been kingdom. Seeking vengeance upon Raf, he tracked him to the Northmen's village and interrupted the festivities being held for Bader, who had claimed to have been the one responsible for the destruction of the trolls. Turv revealed Bader's lies (inadvertently helping Raf by doing so) and set upon attacking Raf. The two fought hard, but soon Raf managed to grab the troll prince's sword and stab Turv through his eye, killing him instantly. Personality The Troll King on Troll Mountain has a number of sons, but Turv is his eldest and strongest son. Turv is a strong fighter himself and likes to fight with a large hammer. He tries to be careful about who he fights but he has a fearsome temper and often challenges people in the heat of a rage. Turv has the tusks of the high-born and a typical troll physique, except that he enjoys wearing fine red robes. Turv is taller than the average troll, although Grondo is slightly taller than him. Trivia *. Category:Troll Mountain Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Troll Mountain Characters